daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Sage
The Life Sage is the Evolved version of the Wizard. Merlus: "The Ancient Library, maybe I can uncover the secrets of the lifestream here. There are so many ancient scriptures within this place. Where to begin?" You spend hours reading through the books to uncover the secrets. Many scriptures were written by Antonidas, the arch mage of this realm. The ancients of this land once called it Brenallia, meaning the most beautiful. Many days later you have read through all the books, and through great meditation you have acheived a greater power, and knowledge of the Lifestream. Life Sage Strength:'''18+10 (4008 max) '''Agility: 12+11 (3603 max) Intelligence: 35+17 (6818 max) Starting Life: 1685 Starting Mana: 70 Starting Damage: 86 Roles: Caster, Burst Damage, Healing Description: The life sage is the cleric of the game, and is uncontested as the best healer you can possibly have in your party. He gives up a few damage spells in return, but can still hold his own. He's probably better off in a party, but can solo pretty well if needed. IMPROVEMENTS * All around stronger base stats * Gains a passive life/mana steal (though it's kind of weak) * Stronger Spells * A lot more heals * Stronger heals * A powerful regen ability * A slow aura that stacks with item auras LOSSES * Chain lightning, an awesome aoe spell, is exchanged for absorption * Invisibility Skills ABSORPTION With each attack dealt to an enemy, the sage will transfer both life and mana from them, restoring the sage and draining the target. PASSIVE LIFE STOLEN: (20x Ability Level) MANA STOLEN: (5x Ability Level) Review: This is fun and useful for when you get mana drained, or you want to afk grind. But when it comes to bossing and tough enemies, it's a bit weak, and you would probably have benefitted more from an extra AOE spell. LIFESTREAM Absorbing both health and mana, the life sage turns the tide quickly when facing enemies, especially magic users. LIFE STOLEN: (1000x ability level) MANA STOLEN: (100x ability level) MANA COST: Levels 1=20mp, 10=200mp, 20=400mp, 30=600mp, 40=800mp, 50=1000mp, 60=1500mp, 70=2000mp, 80=2550mp, 90=3050mp, 100=3500mp Review: It's disappointing that you lose the intelligence bonus to damage, but this is a much strong life drain and it's now capable of supporting your mana shield. BLADE OF LEAVES The hero taps into the earth, summoning from within deep roots of magic. Calling upon a sacred tree, the hero release it in three deadly waves of natural force. FORMULA: (1000x Ability Level) + (Intelligence) per wave. MANA COSTS: Levels 1=20mp, 10=200mp, 20=500mp, 30=800mp, 40=1150mp, 50=1650mp, 60=2150mp, 70=2500mp, 80=2650mp, 90=2800mp, 100=3000mp Review: A very strong AOE damage spell, but also your only levelable AOE spell. This starts off with a fast cooldown, but eventually ends up at about 25 seconds. Just don't try to use it as your sole means of grinding low end mobs and you'll be fine. DRAGON RAGE Summoning the essence of the Golden Dragon, the wizard releases its power into a mighty blast which causes great damage, and stuns for 2 seconds. FORMULA: (1000x Ability Level) + (Intelligence x2) MANA COSTS: Levels 1=25mp, 10=493mp, 20=1200mp, 30=2200mp, 40=3200mp, 60=3300mp, 70=3500mp, 100=3500mp Review: an upgrade to the wizard's Dragon Blast, but it costs a lot more mana at low levels. Standard bossing skill. I would have preferred another AOE. Daemonic Life Sage's Magic The Life Sage's powers are sacred and the memories and magics of each sage are passed down through the roots of nature itself. No one is greater in touch with the earth than the life sage. LEVEL 1: DIVINE SHIELD (level 1) A shield of divine energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage for 10 seconds. * Duration: 10 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 300mana Review: Same as the Wizard. LEVEL 2: MAGIC BEAM Summoning the essence within the hero casts out powerful magic, dealing a massive blow to a single target. Ignores spell immunity. * FORMULA: (Intelligence x 3.5) * Cooldown: 15 Review: An upgraded superbolt. This is a great skill for endgame bossing, but a waste of mana at level 30. LEVEL 3: TOUCH OF THE SAGE Mastery of the lifestream is no easy task for any hero. The Life Sage can no cast heal much more and at a faster rate. The spell will also cause the targets mana to regen. * HEALING FORMULA: (Intelligence x6) * MANA FORMULA: (Intelligence x1) Review: This skill is AMAZING. It has no mana cost and almost no cooldown. You can easily fill yourself or an ally to max health and mana with almost no effort. The only downside to this skill is it can't be cast on someone with max health, meaning you'll have to briefly turn off mana shield. Normally this isn't a big deal, but up against nagator or other big bosses you could die before you have the chance for the heal to go off. CHRONO AURA As an enemy approaches, they are affected by time itself, decreasing their movement and attack speed by 10%. Stacks with Slow Aura up to a maximum of 80%. * Passive Slow Aura: 10% Review: I absolutely LOVE this skill. Paired with the sandman's item, this will slow enemies to a crawl. Just be aware that if you have more than one item with slow aura, the worst one overrides the others. LEVEL 4: DIVINE SHIELD (level 2) A shield of divine energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage for 10 seconds. * Duration: 20 seconds. * Cooldown: 70 seconds. * Mana Cost: 250mana LIFE Bless a unit with huge amounts of life regeneration to the essence of the lifestream. * +1000 Life regen (60,000hp total) * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds Review: A very strong regen ability. More useful on noncasters when bossing, as casters will probably want to use mana shield late game. TELEPORTATION Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 45 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2250 Review: Possibly the earliest anyone gets teleport. This is just real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. LEVEL 5: MANA SHIELD Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. * Passive: 35 damage per point of mana. Review: 35 damage per point may sound like a lot, but mana shield doesn't take armor into account, so you may end up taking much more damage to your mana than you would to your health. And once you're out of mana you're a sitting duck. Use your own judgment on when this is worth using. LEVEL 6: DIVINE SHIELD(level 3) A shield of ultimate divine energy capable of stopping all in its path. * Duration: 25 seconds. * Cooldown: 80 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2000 HEALING GRACE The Hero selects a location to heal allied targets within its surroundings. * Healing Formula: (Intelligence x5) * Cooldown: 15 seconds. Review: Strong Aoe heal for no mana. The radius is a bit small at first though. DRAGONS REIGN Dragons, the supreme beings of the realms. Dragon spirits are conjured by the Hero and rain destruction upon the enemy in four massive waves. * Formula: (Intelligence x2.5) per wave. (Intelligence x10 total) * Duration: 4 seconds. * Cooldown: 45 seconds * Mana Cost: 5000 Review: A much stronger version of the wizard's Dragons Fury. This is an excellent damage spell. Just keep in mind it IS channeled. LEVEL 7: LIFE MASTERY (upgrade to Life) Bless a unit with huge amounts of life regeneration to the essence of the lifestream. * +1500 Life regen (90,000hp total) * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds Review: A very strong regen ability. More useful on noncasters when bossing, as casters will probably want to use mana shield late game. BUG: As of v6.08. The tooltip says this only gives 1000 life regen. RAIN OF LIFE (level 1) Causes rains of healing energy to pour down in a large area, healing friendly allied units for a limited duration of time. * Formula: 10,000 life/second (100,000 Total) * Duration: 10 * Cooldown: 90 Seconds * Radius: 500 * Mana Cost: 4000 Review: Same as the Wizard except this one upgrades a few more times. This is great. Strong AOE over time heal. The final level even does damage. LEVEL 8: DIVINE SHIELD (level 4) A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. * Duration: 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Mana Cost: 300mana BUG: that's not a typo the duration dropped back down to 10 seconds :/ RAIN OF LIFE (level 2) The daemonic blood flowing through the hero increases the power, granting Rain of Life enormous healing powers. * Formula: 25,000 life/second (250,000 total) * Duration: 10 * Cooldown: 90 * Radius: 600 * Mana Cost: 5000 DAEMONIC RAIN The wizard taps into his daemonic powers, summoning souls of the different realms to fall upon his enemies and destroy them. (4 waves) * Formula: (Intelligence x1.5) per wave. (Intelligence x6 total) * Mana Cost: 7000 Review: This is pricey, channeled, and has a long cooldown. But it does last quite a while, dishing out damage the whole time. LEVEL 9: ETERNAL LIFE (life upgrade) Bless a unit with eternal life, causing them to regenerate unimaginable amounts of life. * +2000 Life regen (120,000 hp total) * Duration: 60 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds TELEPORTATION MASTERY (teleport upgrade) Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2250 RAIN OF THE LIFESTREAM (rain of the heavens upgrade) The magical arts of life are the most difficult of all the wizard studies. After learning to become one with the lifestream the Hero can now heal 30,000 hp/sec. * Formula: 30,000 life/second (300,000 total) * Duration: 10 * Cooldown: 90 * Radius: 600 * Mana Cost: 5000 BUG: The tooltip states that this skill still heals only 25,000/second. CHRONO AURA MASTERY (chrono aura upgrade) As an enemy approaches, they are affected by time itself, decreasing their movement and attack speed by 15%. Stacks with Slow Aura up to a maximum of 80%. * Passive slow aura: 15% LEVEL 10: DIVINE SHIELD (level 5) The Master of Divine summons the greatest shield known in existence. A shield of pure energy surrounds the hero, protecting it from all damage and spells. * Duration: 35 seconds. * Cooldown: 90 seconds. * Mana Cost: 2500 SUPER MANA SHIELD (mana shield upgrade) Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. * PASSIVE: 45 damage per point of mana. ETERNAL RAIN OF NATURE (rain of life upgrade) The essence of the planet surrounds you and the forces of nature are as one. Unleash its full force upon your enemies and bring life where none is known. * Damage Formula: (intelligence x1) per second. (intelligence x10 total) * Healing Formula: 35,000 life/second (300,000 total) * Duration: 10 * Cooldown: 120 * Radius: 600 * Mana Cost: 7500 Housing The Life Sage's House location is in the Dark Forest, to the right of the church. Class Items * Merlus's Daemonic Book (Level 200 req) (Ultimate) * Peratonia (Level 350 req) (Ultimate) Bugs * See LIFE MASTERY under level 7 * Several rain of the lifestream displays incorrect healing values. Correct values are listed here. Category:Evolved Heroes